Collection of Klaine Oneshots
by Emily Colfer-Criss
Summary: A collections of Klaine oneshots, really! I'm open to requests: fluffy smutty, angsty, whatever!
1. Cute as a Cupcake

**A/N: Enjoy! *blows kiss and starts skipping around throwing rose petals***

* * *

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Baking," Kurt replied simply.

Biting back a laugh, Blaine looked at the clock. It read 2:48am.

"At almost 3 in the morning?" Blaine smiled, "It's kinda early, don't you think?"

Kurt slammed down his K-beater and whipped around to face his husband.

"Well, I'm stress-baking, okay?"

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow. "Stress baking?"

Kurt went back to frantically whisking butter and sugar together, looking nervous.

As he looked around the kitchen, the curly-haired man could see how 'stressed' Kurt was.

Cupcakes were _everywhere_. On plates, in the oven, just sitting on the side. They sure looked nice.

"Honey," Blaine murmured as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, gently kissing his neck. "I've known you for almost 10 years, and I didn't know that you stress baked. What are you stressed about, baby? Maybe I can help?"

Kurt was still for a moment before turning so that he was facing Blaine, burying his face in the latter's neck.

"My job," he groaned.

Blaine nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, been there. What is it about your job you're stressed about?"

Kurt fiddled with Blaine's shirt. "Lots of stuff, really."

The former Warbler smirked. "Well, you know, there's always something that I can do to help relieve stress..."

Kurt smirked back, but before Blaine could lean in to kiss him as he intended, the brunette man grabbed a cupcake and shoved it (icing-side up) into his husband's nose.

Blaine gasped, but couldn't help smiling.

"Oh, you are SO on!" he cried, grabbing more cupcakes and smearing icing over Kurt's face.

They continued this for about 10 minutes, until Kurt tripped over a cupcake that had fallen to the floor, landing in Blaine's arms.

Staring straight into his eyes, Kurt whispered, "Hey."

"Hey," Blaine replied, kissing his husband's nose.

"You know," Kurt said teasingly, "you never fully explained what your idea to relieve stress was."

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked that!**

**See that 'Review' button? I'd tap that, and write what you thought ;)**

**Love,**

**Emily xo**

**REVIEWS= more Klaine fanfics!**


	2. What I've Been Looking For

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

"No."

"But, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed. Sometimes he wished his boyfriend was obsessed with fashion or... I don't know, Marlon Brando? Something normal! Not something a five year old would be obsessed with.

"Blaine, there is no way I am going to see a sing-a-long screening of High School Musical. What are you, five?"

"Five and three quarters, actually!" Blaine laughed. "Come ON, Kurt!"

"No."

"Aw, come on. Get 'cha head in the game, babe! We can bop to the top! We can stick the status quo! We can break free! We can-"

Kurt was trying not to laugh. "Blaine, seriously. Can't we stay in? I'm sure the DVD store will have it to rent!"

Blaine pouted. "But I wanna see it on the big screen! Tell me you'd rather do that than watch on a boring old TV."

"Well, gosh, Blaine, now I know exactly who to come to if I feel like sitting in a sticky, sweaty movie theatre filled with annoying eight year olds for 3 hours."

Blaine sighed, seeing there was no easy way around this. "You went to see the Rocky Horror Show at the movies! That was far worse than this is gonna be."

Kurt sighed harder, rubbing his temple. "Yes, but I like that movie!"

"Please, baby?"

* * *

"No."

"I'll buy the tickets!"

"No."

"I'll buy popcorn!"

"NO!"

"We can make out in the car afterwards!"

"Blaine, for the love of-"

"I'll buy you that new Marc Jacobs sweater!"

"So where can we buy tickets?"

**A/N: I don't even know with that one.**

**Love,**

**Emily xo**

**Reviews make my heart go weak, like super weak!**


	3. The Power Blows!

Days like this were perfect. No work, no responsibilities. Just Kurt and Blaine having a lazy day on the couch. Blaine's house. Movies and cuddles. _Perfect._

This occasion's movie was The Phantom of the Opera - 25th Anniversary concert. They were close to the end now, both in tears as Raoul struggled to break free from Erik's rope.

And this was the best bit.

"She's going to kiss him..." Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair, as he always did when this bit occurred.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?" Sierra Boggess (playing Christine) sang.

The couple were silent, waiting in anticipation.

Standing up, the opera singer continued, "God give me courage to show you...

"..."

"...You are not alone!" Christine finally sang, about to take Erik's face in her hands when suddenly...

The screen went blank.

"NO!" Kurt and Blaine simultaneously screamed, jolting upright from their comfortable position.

Sara, Blaine's little sister, came running in. "What's happened?!"

"POWERCUT AT THE BEST BIT!" Kurt wailed.

Sara sighed, leaving the room.

"I do not understand you two.

* * *

**A/N: it's hard to write stuff like "couch". I'm from the UK, so we say "sofa". I may be writing this in my music lesson at school; all computers in school are down so we're "revising" other subjects. Oops.**

**Love Emily xo**


	4. I'll Be Your Hero

"Hi," Blaine smiled as he sat down on the edge of Kurt's hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt was in hospital due to a broken leg. He'd fell down the stairs in Blaine's house. Those fucking hard, wooden stairs.

"Well, let's see," Kurt sighed irritably, "My leg feels like it's on fire, it's in an incredibly uncomfortable position," he gestured to the sling that was suspended from the ceiling, cradling his ankle, "and I'm hungry. All in all, I'm swell, Blaine!" he concluded sarcastically.

Blaine smiled sympathetically. "I thought as much, which is why I brought this."

He leaned behind him and pulled out his guitar. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Blaine chucked, positioning his guitar in the correct position for playing. "Never you mind. Just... I have something for you."

Kurt's eyes widened again. "You're singing to me?"

"Would you like me to sing to you?"

Kurt nodded frantically, tears forming in his eyes. "More than anything in the world, Blaine."

The curly haired boy smiled shyly, ducking his head as he began to strum gently.

"I'm no superman, I can't take your hand,

And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah.

I can't read your mind like a billboard sign,

And tell you everything you wanna hear, but,

I'll be your hero,"

Blaine looked directly into his boyfriend's eyes as he began to sing the chorus; so raw and full of emotion.

"Cause I, I can be everything you need,

If you're the one for me,

Like gravity,

I'll be unstoppable.

I, yeah, I believe in destiny.

I may be an ordinary guy without his soul,

But if you're the one for me,

Then I'll be your hero."

He sang the last line with such love that Kurt couldn't help but let out a small sob.

"Blaine... Blaine, I love you so much," he whispered tearfully.

Blaine's heart swelled. He leaned forward, capturing Kurt's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I love you too, angel."

* * *

**A/N: when I was 11 I was completel with the Disney Channel movie 'Starstruck', and I still love the music! The song used in this fic is 'Hero' from it!**

**Drop me a review if you have any fic prompts!**

**Love Emily xo**


	5. I'll Take Care of You

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine was woken in the middle of the night by loud coughing coming from his left.

"Kurt?" he mumbled sleepily, "You okay?"

Kurt turned to face him, covering his mouth and letting out a short whimper.

"Oh, sweetheart," Blaine cooed, scooping Kurt into his arms.

"_Don't_," Kurt murmured, "I'm sick, you'll catch it."

Blaine just smiled, wrapping his arms around the sick man protectively. "And miss a chance to act upon my duties as cuddle whore? No way."

Kurt chuckled quietly, then let out a little moan of pain.

"Oh, darling," Blaine soothed, pushing Kurt's loose bangs out of his eyes. "Do you want some medicine, or...?"

"Yes, please," Kurt whimpered, curling into himself as Blaine slowly stood up.

Checking Kurt's temperature, he found it burning hot. "Sweetheart, you're boiling," he diagnosed, removing the back of his hand from Kurt's forehead.

"B-but I'm so cold," Kurt whimpered, looking a little green.

Blaine bit his lip. "Yeah, you're sick. Hold on, sweetie, I'll be right back."

The curly haired man rushed unto the main bathroom of their apartment, looking for medicine. Finding some, he came back to the bedroom to find Kurt throwing up in their en-suite bathroom's toilet.

Sighing sympathetically, Blaine crouched down beside his fiancée, rubbing his back gently.

After Kurt had finished vomiting, he looked up at Blaine with a pained eyes and a tear-streaked face.

"Will you take care of me?"

Blaine smiled. "Always."

* * *

**A/N: Love Emily xo**


	6. Shop Til You Drop

**A/N: this is plotless and dumb. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine hated shopping.

Well, correction: he hated shopping with other people. He could vaguely remember the torturous 5 hour shopping trips around the Westerville mall with his mom and two sisters when he was a teenager. Those were actually bearable.

Shopping with Kurt was worse though. Not that he didn't like spending time with his boyfriend, it's just that Kurt was really, really, really serious about shopping. Trips lasting no less than 8 hours, Kurt would switch to Gok Wan mode the whole time.

Blaine quite liked shopping by himself. He could wander around the music shops, maybe a little cafe for a quiet coffee. And he did that, often. But more often that not, Kurt went with him.

Blaine pondered this now as he trudged around Daffy's on East 18th Street. They'd already been to H&amp;M, window-shopped through Christopher Street and had spent at least three hours in Barneys.

"Kurt, can we please go now? Just pick a pair already!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's frusratiotn, looking at the label on a pair of right designer jeans. "Patience, my darling."

Blaine sighed, "Can we at least go to FAO Schwartz? I hear they have awesome toy race-cars!"

Kurt stared at Blaine as if he had three heads.

"Blaine!"

"What?"

"You can't just act like a child in one of the best stores in New York City! I have reputation to uphold, here, if you don't mind."

Right on cue, a women with impeccable make-up, wearing the latest designer dress (matched beautifully with designer shoes, scarf, hat and belt) came up to Kurt, smiling. "Hello, Mr Hummel. Do you need any help?"

Kurt smiled smugly at Blaine.

"Yes, actually, thanks. I need a good pair of jeans that are fashionable but not too tight or uncomfortable," Kurt said, holding up a pair that he liked the look of.

Blaine sighed heavily, zoning out as the woman led Kurt to a changing room, where the clothes were tried on and discarded.

After around half an hour, Kurt returned, clutching 2 pairs of jeans.

"Can we go nowwwww?" Blaine whined.

Kurt smiled. "FAO Schwartz?"

Blaine grinned. "FAO Schwartz."


	7. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**A/N: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE 'YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO YOUNG' VIDEO... JUST GO AND WATCH IT. DOMESTIC KLAINE. IT'S FANFICTION COME TO LIFE. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat for the millionth time that evening. God, he was so NERVOUS! Checking the clock, he saw that Kurt was due home any minute.

They'd been living in New York for three years now, and both had jobs in Broadway. Kurt was content with playing Bob Baker in a production of Wonderful Town (Rachel played Ruth Sherwood), while Blaine was perfectly happy playing in the ensemble of Guys And Dolls.

"I'm home!" Kurt called as he entered the front door of the apartment he shared with his amazing boyfriend.

Walking into the living room and seeing candles, rose petals, tissues and a copy of Funny Girl (Kurt's second favourite musical) confused him slightly, but he just smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"What's all this?"

Blaine took a deep breath, fumbling in his pocket for... God, where was it?! Oh!

Finding the little velvet box he wanted, Blaine stood directly in front of his boyfriend as he got down in one knee.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Blaine..."

Blaine looked right into the countertenor's eyes and began;

"Kurt. From the moment I met you I knew that you were the one. Heck, I knew I was in love with you when you sang Blackbird, which is when we weren't even dating. I guess I just... I just LOVE everything about you. I love the way your eyes light up when you're happy. I love the way you sing with so much emotion. I love the way you laugh when something is really funny. I love the way you brush nasty comments and dirty looks away and ignore them, but then let all your emotion out when you feel most vulnerable. I love the way you call me 'Curlyknob' when my hair is gel-free. I love waking up every morning and seeing your flawless face next to me on the pillow and wondering just how I managed to get a guy this perfect. I love-"

Blaine was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing against his. He hadn't even seen Kurt fall to his knees, but now they were kissing with more passion than they'd ever had before.

After a while, Blaine pulled away.

"So, is that a yes?"

Kurt's eyes misted slightly. "Yes, Curlyknob."

* * *

**A/N: although the title really gives it away before you've read it, I hope you enjoyed that! I suck at speeches, so I just wrote the whole 'I love you' thing. Was sooooo tempted to write "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" like Singin' In The Rain (:**

**I'm running out of good ideas, guys, so PLEASE review and give me some ideas! :) if I can write it, I will! Any prompts you like! (but no Vampire!Kurt, supernatural type stuff though, please)**

**Thank you!**

**ALSO DOMESTIC!KLAINE**

**Love,**

**Emily xo**


	8. Birthday Boy

"Kuuuuurt," Blaine cooed, rolling over to one side of the large bed they shared. "Kurt, wake up!"

Groaning, Kurt mumbled, "I'm sleepy, Blaine." God, he was so not a morning person.

Unable to take the grin off his face, Blaine poked Kurt's cheek gently.

"Sweetie, it's your birthday."

"Mm-hmm."

"I have presents for you."

"That's nice, Blaine."

Blaine sighed affectionately, climbing out of bed. Feigning disinterest, he said in a singsong voice "Oh well. If you do t get up, you don't get to try on the new Marc Jacobs outfits I got you."

Kurt's eyes flew open. "What?"

Blaine held up several Marc Jacobs boxes and bags, laughing when Kurt desperately scrambled out of bed.

"GIMME!"

* * *

**A/N: *shrugs***

**guess where I am while writing this***

***if you guessed 'in the wings of the theatre, currently hosting a concert', you guessed correctly.**

**Review!**

**Love Emily xo**


	9. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N: Yeeeeah, sorry it's a little late, but this for addictedToGlee. Their prompt was "Could you PLEEEEEEEASE do one where they sing a duet at christmas?" I obliged.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt loved Christmas. The festivities, the fashion, the fleeting fun with family and friends.

But the best thing about Christmas was waking up in the morning, finding his wonderful curly-haired boyfriend ready to give him a good morning kiss.

Kurt and Blaine had been together since their teenage years, and most people were surprised that they'd kept each other interested for 11 years.

They now had two wonderful daughters, Ally and Phoebe (eight year old twins) who loved Christmas just as much as they did.

But on the 24th of December, like any other kid, they couldn't sleep. Ally lay in her pink bed, Phoebe in her green, but they couldn't sleep a wink. Nine o'clock was bedtime on Christmas eve, and it was now almost midnight!

They lay in bed, complaining that sleep was impossible when they heard giggling and kissing sounds coming from the hallway. That'd be their dads...

"Shhh!" Ally hissed to her sister, "Dads are upstairs, they might hear us!"

Right on cue, Blaine walked in.

"Do I hear talking in here?" he asked in a teasingly angry voice.

Both girls giggled, burrowing their faces in pillows.

"We can't sleep, daddy!" Phoebe complained.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Oh can't you now?" he poked his head out the door, calling for Kurt.

The countertenor sighed, retreating to the girls' room. He'd planned to have intimate sex with Blaine while the clock stroke midnight, but no.

"Yes, honey?" he asked, entering the room. Seeing the twins still awake and in full-on giggle mode, he gave a melodramatic gasp.

"Awake, I see?! Well, we'll soon see about that!" Kurt gasped, chucking a small teddy bear and a 'duet time' look at Blaine.

"I really can't stay..."

Blaine's face broke out into a wide grin. /Their duet./

"But, baby, it's cold outside," he sang, sidling up to Kurt.

They sang the rest of the song flirtatiously, noticing that by the time Blaine sang "Baby, don't hold out," both girls were fast asleep.

In the little pause in the song that was supposed to be filled with music, the two men crept out of the room, and stood, chest to chest, on the landing.

"Oh, but it's cold outside..." they sang softly, voices harmonising beautifully.

As the clock stroke midnight, Blaine pressed a firm kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: n'awwww.**


	10. Mother

"Hello?"

"Blaine?"

"Sweetie, are you crying?"

"Just... Please can you come over?"

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

* * *

True to his word, Blaine was at Kurt's house in half an hour. He used his spare key to unlock the front door and went inside.

"Hello?" he called out to the downstairs area, checking if Burt were there. Hearing no answer, he went to Kurt's room.

The countertenor was sat on his bed, surrounded by photo albums and letters.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, causing Kurt to look up, his eyes filled with tears and cheeks already stained with them. He didn't say anything, and Blaine could see that the photo albums were full of pictures of... Oh. Kurt's mother.

The curly haired boy sat down next to his boyfriend in silence, allowing Kurt's head to fall on his shoulder.

"I miss her so much, Blaine," Kurt sobbed.

"Oh honey, I know, I know," Blaine soothed, rubbing his boyfriend's back, "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"It's just... It's not fair, B-Blaine. Why?"

Blaine sighed, tears already filling his eyes. "Kurt, look at me?"

The boy obliged, lifting his chin to meet Blaine's gorgeous brown eyes. The former Warbler cupped his hands around Kurt's cheeks and gently kissed away the tears.

"Kurt... Your mother was a /beautiful/ woman. As beautiful as you; you look just like her. Kurt... Just... She would be so,so proud of you. You're the most talented person I've ever met, and I know she agrees. You may be having a missing mother day, but remember that she's missing you just as much. You are so strong, and if anyone gives you grief, just rise above it because you, Kurt Hummel, are a star, and I know for a fact that your mom feels the same. I can't say that I know how you feel because I really don't." He paused. "I'm sorry, I don't really know what else to say..."

Kurt was speechless. That was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

"Blaine..." he choked out, "You are so perfect. I don't know what to say either, other than that was so beautiful."

Blaine let the tears fall, and softly pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

* * *

**A/N: I'm having a 'missing mother day'. Mine died over 10 years ago and it's just... Yeah. I feel Kurt. One of my best friends sent me the most beautiful 'you're so strong' etc. message which I tried to incorporate into Blaine's speech but it failed. This one was surprisingly easy to write. I WANT A BOYFRIEND LIKE BLAINE.**


	11. Such a Child

**A/N: I'm actually on holiday in France with no wifi as I'm in the middle of nowhere. It's a pretty middle of nowhere though. There's a pool. Anyhow, this oneshot was originally written for my amazing friend Gaia, but about an actor we love, and his girlfriend. Shh, don't tell them. They're not very well known at all so it might freak them out. Right.**

* * *

One afternoon, Kurt came home from work, ridiculously tired, and went into the living room to see Helena, his and Blaine's daughter.

Blaine had picked her up from kindergarten, and apparently another child too. There was newspaper covering the entire floor, and Helena was happily finger painting with her new nursery friend, a little girl with a pink dress and black hair.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in amusement as he spotted his boyfriend looking as if he was enjoying this more than the 2 year olds in his care. God, he was such a child.

"Hi!" he said happily, barely flinching as Helena smeared blue paint across his cheek, shrieking with delight.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and bit back a laugh. "Care to explain who this unknown child is?"

"Oh, this is Sophie, from Helena's kindergarten. The two had really hit off during the day, and her parents recognised me from the Warblers! How cool is that? The WARBLERS!"

Kurt just giggled and kneeled down on the newspaper to observe the work done by his daughter and Sophie. There were pieces of paper laid out on the floor for them to draw on, but all Helena had done was paint all over Blaine's clothes and skin.

"Blaine, you look ridiculous," Kurt said affectionately, but the curly haired man just shook his head.

"She's clearly just trying to impress Sophie! Look." He leaned down towards Sophie, causing the dark haired girl to giggle with delight and smear green paint over Blaine's eyebrow. "See?"

"Is that Helena's dress?"

"Well of course," Blaine explained, "I didn't want her parents to have to wash her clothes so I gave her Helena's!"

He kept talking, half to Kurt, half to the girls, but Kurt can only focus on how in love he is.

* * *

**A/N: I'm lazy and couldn't be bothered to write a fresh fic, so this is literally just copied and pasted. I changed the names. It sounded better with Dan and Alice in lieu of Blaine and Kurt. Whatevs. I'm also NOT in France as I upload this. I wrote this last summer; I'm currently at home in rainy England listening to Tom Jones and eating fruit salad. Craaaazy. **


	12. Nerves

Blaine never really got nervous. He rarely did before a performance or a speech or anything. But today. Today he felt like his heart was in his throat.

He was getting married. He was actually getting married to Kurt Hummell, the love of his life, his soulmate. He should be excited, not on the verge of throwing up.

Sighing, Blaine looked into the mirror of his "dressing room", as Rachel so ostentatiously called it. He did look good in a plain black tuxedo and simple black bow tie.

"You look gorgeous."

Blaine whipped around and laid eyes on his beautiful, wonderful, absolutely perfect fiancé. Hmmm. In just a few minutes he wouldn't be able to say thst anymore. They'd be husbands.

"Hi," he smiled. "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So you're the bride? I usually fall under that title."

Blaine tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"Hey," Kurt whispered, moving to touch Blaine's arm. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little nervous I guess," Blaine mumbled, looking at the floor. "I mean, I do want to marry you, it's just... What if I fuck up our vows or something?"

"Baby," Kurt soothed, pulling his shorter fiancé into his arms and holding tight. "It's gonna be fine. Courage, remember?"

Blaine smiled, melting into Kurt's arms. "It's love you."

"It's love you too. Now hurry up, we haven't got all day."

* * *

**A/N: okay so I'm trying this new thing where I write 'a oneshot a day'. I have like 20 minutes before school starts where I just sit and usually do nothing, and since that's ample time to write a oneshot, I'll be doing that! Yay for productivity!**


	13. It's This Jealousy

**A/N: Howdy. So this is a prompt for the lovely I'mSweetCaroline (whose review made me smile a lot) and also for oskaret1215 who too requested Jealous!Klaine. I wrote this as soon as I saw your review, you're welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

New York nightlife was amazing for Kurt and Blaine. The clubs were electric, the atmosphere was always phenomenal, and the acceptance was just insane. It was so different to back in Lima; now they could openly hold hands and kiss in public.

The two quite often had nights in, but one particular Friday night they decided to check out the new gay bar, Voodoo King. It had received rave reviews since its opening last week.

As soon as they arrived they went over to the bar, where Blaine ordered them both drinks. It was teeming with people so the order took a while, and when he turned around he could see not one, but _two _guys almost leering at his boyfriend, who looked thrilled to be surrounded by attractive men. One of the guys, who was beautifully tall, Blaine noted, linked his arm through Kurt's arm laughed too-loudly at something the countertenor said.

'To can play at this game', Blaine thought, before striding up to Kurt.

"Hey baby," he greeted, putting extra emphasis on the endearment and using his free hand to snake his arm around Kurt's slim waist once he had handed him his drink.

"Oh! Hi Blaine," Kurt muttered sheepishly, blushing and glancing bashfully at the two guys who looked a little pissed off. They mumbled something about needing a drink before disappearing.

"Blaine, look-" Kurt began, but Blaine just shook his head.

"Forget it," Blaine retorted shortly and stormed out of the side door to get some fresh air. He was used to guys flirting with his boyfriend – how could they not? He was gorgeous – but Kurt never usually took any notice and instead made it clear that he had a boyfriend. This time he looked as if he were enjoying it.

"Blaine! For god's sake, come back. What's up with you?" Kurt called after the shorter man, quickly following suit.

"why don't you go back to your friends?" Blaine sneered, causing to Kurt to blink quickly and then… Laugh?

"It's not funny, Kurt!"

"Yes it is! Oh Blaine, you don't seriously think they were _flirting_ with me, did you? They were obviously together, and were simply complimenting my outfit. I should say so, this is Marc Jacob's latest."

"So, they weren't… hitting o n you?"

"Of course not, silly. Besides, even if they were, I wouldn't have paid any attention." He moved closer to his boyfriend and gently grabbed his hand. "You're my one and only, Blaine. Remember?"

"Yeah, I know, I just..." Blaine trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Just what?"

"Well, you know..."

"No."

"They were _really tall_. And I'm, y'know, not."

Kurt paused, then burst out laughing, bending down to kiss his dorky, adorable, totally perfect boyfriend. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N: it took me the entire length of Rhapsody in Blue by Gershwin (my favourite piece of music ever) ((14 minutes 42 seconds)) to write / upload this so I apologise for the rushed shittyness. **


	14. Indecisive

Kurt and Blaine smiled as they looked at their newborn daughter lying peacefully in her crib.

"She's so perfect," Kurt whispered, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand.

"I know," Blaine agreed, turning his head to peck his husband on the cheek. "Almost as perfect as you, love," he added, causing Kurt to blush.

There was a moment's peaceful silence.

"We need a name, Kurt," Blaine declared in a whisper.

"Blaine?" Kurt murmured.

"Yes love?"

Kurt sighed, "Is it... Is it alright if we name her Lizzie? You know, after my-"

"After your mom," Blaine smiled, tearfully. "Of course it is, Kurt. That would be absolutely perfect."

Kurt smiled, and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you."


End file.
